


Kisses

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Realtionship, Fluff, Kissing, Long Term Relationship, M/M, gallavich being together and good hell yeah me gusta, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: A short drabble of a few of the times Ian and Mickey had cute little pecks.





	Kisses

Mickey sat pouting as Ian raised his eyebrows, highly amused. Mickey huffed exasperatedly, 'and why, exactly, can't I suck your dick right now?' Ian laughed, 'Mick. We have five minutes. Later, okay?' Mickey rolled his eyes and mumbled, 'don't even wanna damn go anyway.'

Ian groaned as it had taken him all week to convince his boyfriend to have dinner with Lip and his new girlfriend. Ian comforted, 'I know. Me too. Got to though,' he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against his. Pulling away Mickey murmured something that sounded an awful lot like, 'better, douchebag.'

Ian grinned as he hauled him up, 'get your ass moving, hot stuff.' Mickey flipped him off with a smile as they left their apartment.

~

Ian blinked as the exhausted looking Milkovich trudged through the door and practically collapsed on the floor. Ian asked, 'Jesus, shitty day?' Mickey moaned his confirmation against the floor.

Ian went over and laid down next to him. Mickey yawned, 'don't have to.' Ian played with fingers and simply said, 'wanna be with you all the time.'

Mickey snorted, 'sap.' Ian nodded as he gripped his hand, 'mmm... definitely.' Mickey grabbed his head and turned it to him quickly, placing a lingering and loud 'mwah' against his mouth.

Mickey relaxed and took a deep breath. Ian kissed his hand, happy to see some of his stress melting away. 'Bed?' Ian whispered, 'hell yeah. Being an adult is hard.' They both laughed through their boneless figures and crawled over to the bedroom.

~

Ian frowned as Mickey wiggled around on the couch, apparently unable to keep still. As the winter months had slowly crept up on them, Ian had once again had to deal with that time of year when his lover was the most restless person in the whole world.

Ian whined, 'quit it. You're shaking the whole floor.' Mickey stared at him and wordlessly mocked his exaggeration. The dark haired man commented, 'can't get comfortable.'

He flopped over Ian like a starfish and Ian sighed, 'what do you want me to do 'bout it?' Mickey spoke like it was the most obvious statement ever, 'fucking kiss me.'

Ian brushed their noses together causing a small breathy chuckle before planting a sloppy peck on him. Mickey snuggled deeper into the couch (Ian, he was snuggling deeper into Ian) before humming and feeling significantly more content. 'Kay. Now I can stay still.'

~

Ian brushed his fingers over Mickey's and they lingered as the dark haired man lifted his head to take a long, satisfying drag of the post-sex cigarette that had been lit up for him.

Ian muttered, 'leave some for me,' before lifting it to his mouth too. Mickey propped himself up on his arm and watched him, not giving a fuck he probably looked like a creep.

Before Ian could huff out the smoke, Mickey swiftly pulled the back of his neck and lined up their lips, encouraging him to open them.

Mickey felt the smirk against him as Ian complied to his silent plea and shared it with him. Pulling away, Ian stroked his leg and smiled, 'love you a fuckton. So much, Mickey. You know that, don't you?'

Mickey replied lovingly, 'course I do. Kinda obvious about it, firecrotch. Love you so much too.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've not posted in so long, well, it's been a really long time for me! I've just been having such writer's block and not feeling like I'm writing anything worthy of anyone reading. I decided to stick it out and just post this (despite a lack of confidence in everything I've created recently, yey) to get back into the swing of things. Thanks for reading and if you have any prompts I'd really appreciate that :)


End file.
